Haaving Fun Ikuto?
by Ikuto4ever
Summary: Amu's going to go mall shopping with some of the Guardians but ends up with Tadase. But Ikuto shows up...


I hope this story will turn out okay it's my first sooo…

**~Amu's POV~**

"Amu-chan wake up!"

"Just a few more minutes Ran."

"Don't you remember that you're going shopping with some of the Guardians today?"

"Oh Crap!"I started getting ready throwing on the outfit I had thankfully chosen last night courtesy of Miki. It was probably the 100th outfit I had tried on.

"Amu, breakfast!"

"Coming mama!" I knew I was going to be late to the bus stop because Ami was already awake sitting at the table eating breakfast. I knew this wasn't really going to be a date with Tadase but just thinking about him made me feel so, so… "Amu! What are you staring at big sis! *giggle*" "Eh! What are you talking about Ami?!" "You were staring off into space with a lovey-dovey face *giggle*" "You've got to admit it Amu, you had huge eyes with hearts in them" explained Miki. "It's love in the air!" cried Su. "Eh, no I wasn't … never mind that where's Ran?"I turned over to see Ami practically hugging Ran's head off. "Amu-chan help!" cried Ran desperately. "Ami let her go she has to come with me now." "But but… wahh!" "Shhh, you can play with them when I get back" Ami immediately ran off with glee.

~**Ikuto's POV~**

"Ikuto! Come and play with me, I'm bored-nya!"

"I'm bored too…but there isn't a chance that I'll play." I flicked him just to prove my point. I heard him grumble something and he ran off as usual. I would go somewhere but where, I might as well go and see if I can find the Embryo at the mall. Who am I kidding people watching is better than nothing.

**~Tadase's POV~**

Where could Amu be she was supposed to meet with us 10 minutes ago? Oh there she is, and she's wearing the barrette that I bought her a long time ago, sigh. The bus is here. I'll try to sit next to her on the bus.

**~Amu's POV~**

Aww… Tadase looks so cute he's wearing a white polo and his green shorts hey we match! I'm wearing my black and green T-Shirt with my green mini skirt and leggings. I hope he doesn't think I meant to do this. The bus is here I wonder if I'll get to sit next to him. Breathe in breathe out keep your cool Amu. *on the bus* Looks like Tadase had the same idea of sitting together because he tried to but Yaya beat him to it, sigh Yaya started droning on about a cute outfit she'd seen on TV.I looked at my egg pouch and then at the window they'd had been pretty quiet during the bus ride. I hope that at the mall I…

**~Miki's POV~**

Kiseki was holding a guardian meeting at the back of the bus. But everyone played around instead so really there's no point of discussing what's going on.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Amu-chi! WAKE UP! We're here!" To my surprise I'd fallen asleep even when I had slept soundly all through last night. We got off the bus and started looking at which stores we were going to.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Man, I am so bored maybe even the lame clown down the street could entertain me. "Speaking of which look who's here the Clown Troop, might as well go have some fun."Yoru turned around to see who I was talking about but didn't see them. When he turned back he saw I was leaving and followed me.

**~Amu's POV~**

No! Don't leave me here! Great Rima and Yaya went off to go see a girly shop and left me and Tadase here… alone… with no one else we know. They always do this to me no matter what. Even Ran, Miki, and Su went off with the other Guardian Characters. "Let's go Amu." Tadase said. "Where?" I asked. "To the park remember you had said you wanted to go to the one outside?" No I didn't but "what the heck why not?" We walked off holding hands eek!

**~Tadase's POV~**

"I am starting to suspect something out of the others they always leave us alone."I told Amu. We were sitting on the bench waiting for the others, we had bought some shakes at a nearby store. "I agree they always leave us, out of no reason." Whew then it just wasn't me. "Oh man I dropped some of my shake oh well." "Wait here Amu I'll go get some napkins" "NO it's fine Tadase it'll wash off in the washer." I started running off anyways back to the store looking for napkins.

**~Amu's POV~**

He's such a gentleman! "Amu-chan you have that lovey-dovey face again" said Ran. "Eh! No I don't!" "She's being stubborn..." "Quiet Miki and I don't really care!" "Oh really?" "Ikuto! Wh-What are you doing here?" Yoru showed up behind him, "We're hanging out-nya" "Oh" There was something different about Ikuto I just couldn't see what. "Hey, what are you staring at?" "Eh! I wasn't staring!"He smirked and sat beside me. "Are you gonna do that again cuz I'm not gonna fall for it." "Are you sure because I have a feeling you will" He stood back up "Wait Ikuto!" "What." "I...I... think that..." I was mesmerized by his eyes then he suddenly grabbed hold of me his lips were coming in closer and… "Amu! I… Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase had come back. "Hey, I didn't know we were supposed to match" looking at Tadase's and my clothing. Ikuto loosened his grip on me. "Why do you look so tense little king aren't you happy your big brother came back?" He smirked then, "Leave you filthy alley cat how dare you lay a hand on Amu!" Ikuto replied, "It wasn't me, she found me." He played dirty and made me lose my balance so I could fall in his arms."See?" I looked at Tadase his face looked heartbroken. "Amu." I felt really bad I started to explain, "Tada-" Ikuto sealed my lips…with his. This was so wrong, why wasn't I trying to break free? Then I got pissed "Ikuto you idiot let go of me! I can tell you're still having fun sexually harassing me!" "Whatever." "Ikuto!" with that he left.

"Tadase" I felt really bad "I didn't mean-" "I know Amu it's okay."Then he character changed out of nowhere. "That filthy good for nothing alley cat will never lay a hand on you again my future queen! Hahaha!" *time passes* Soon enough Rima and Yaya showed up. "Amu-chi! Where's Tadase?" "He's hiding somewhere Yaya from me mostly." "Why?" "Oh, no reason."

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Ikuto what was that back there-nya?" Yoru asked. "I'd rather not say." "You like her don't ya. Ikuto likes Amu!" "Shut up Yoru." I flicked him so he would. Hmmm... looks like the little king caught up. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I won't let you grab hold of Amu again!" Okay he wants a "fight". "You gotta catch me first." I gave him a teasing smile just to tick him off. "Holy crown!" I ran to the nearest tree and climbed up. He was too persistent I could be up here a while.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Amu-chan, you're in love no kidding. Sadly, you got dumped" "I know Miki. Don't rub it in" I just don't know with who. I mean I like Tadase he's really cute and nice, but then again he's missing something... Kairi said he would be back for me and then there's Ikuto…*sigh* "Ikuto"

**~Ikuto's POV~**

The moon was full and I decided to play my violin in the park. The notes started spinning in my head forming the memory when Amu had joined me playing here. *sigh* "Amu."


End file.
